User blog:Slayer Kast/Arafade
Abilities= Arafade, the Techmaturgy Thief is a custom champion design for League of Legends. Abilities 6 (8 level) bonus magic damage. 6 (9 level) bonus magic damage. 6 (10 level) bonus magic damage. }} Arafade charges the Arafold's arm cannon and releases a large bolt of negatively-charged energy in the target direction which passes through enemies in a line and shocks them, dealing magic damage. |description2 = If the target is also afflicted by the Concourse Swarm, Negative Shot will cause a chain reaction which stuns them and inflicts Grievous Wounds for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 775 }} Arafade activates her light-shifting belt and fades into her surroundings after 0.5 seconds, up to 1.5 seconds if attacked, and cloaks her for the next 5 seconds. While cloaked, Arafade alters her movement speed and gains one stack of Electric Charge which refreshes every second. |description2 =After exiting stealth, Arafade gains the "Surprise!" buff, increasing her Ability Power by a flat amount for her next spell cast within 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Arafade lobs a grenade filled with the Concourse Swarm in the target direction, exploding in a large cloud that infests every enemy within 300 range with the Concourse. While infested, enemy champions take magic damage over 5 seconds and are slowed. The slow effect decays each second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Arafade releases the safety catches on the Arafold, generating a stack of Overcharge whenever she gains a stack Electric Charge, stacking up to 3 times. Arafade does not gain Overcharge stacks while Release the Folds is on cooldown. |leveling = seconds |description2 = Arafade fires a giant bolt of energy from the overcharged Arafold in the target direction. The bolt damages all enemies in its path, dealing magic damage plus additional damage over 3 seconds to enemy champions based on how many Overcharges Arafade had. Arafade can cast this up to two additional times for no additional cost. Any enemy hit more than once will take 50% of the initial damage per subsequent hit, and can only be affected by the additional damage over time once. The cooldown of Release the Folds increases depending on the number of Overcharge stacks consumed. |leveling2 = 6 ( Level) 1|2|3}} stacks used per stack used |cooldown = 80 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} |-| Background= Lore There was a time where Arafade was not known as a thief and killer; early on in this Zaunite's life, Arafade was a stellar student at the College of Techmaturgy, helping engineer the famous steam automaton project. Though she was hardly interested in making a steam golem that she figured would gain rust, she persevered with her fellow students to make a name for herself, one of the "great scientists to create artificial life". After Blitzcrank came and went, however, she was at a loss: she had no imagination, no creative spark. As it turned out, she didn't need it. A student she had become close to accidentally lost drafts for a new techmaturgical device that would be able to contain pure lightning and harness it for energy, and Arafade found them. Using his formulas and base design, she was able to elaborate on the container and remove the current flaws using hextechnology along with techmaturgical tools to create what she called, "The Arafold." Though the prototype was much bigger than she had anticipated, as it took up half of her lab workspace, she was able to sketch out a large apparatus she could wear on her back that could still contain up to 80% of the original device's capacity - the Arafold 2.0. Much to her delight, the idea won her a rarely-anointed award from the College's founders, and she was on top of the world. In the haze of glory, she ended up swiping two other unfinished blueprints from two other students; a plan for a cluster of tiny robotic creatures meant to keep insects off of crops, and an apparatus that created a charged field that reflected light to create the illusion of invisibility. Like the Arafold she was quickly able to refit the ideas, and the double-presentation caught the attention of her peers and professors alike. Unfortunately, it also caught the attention of the three whose ideas had been taken, who sought to confront Arafade in her own home. What started with an argument about how they should receive proper credit quickly turned into a trading of blows after she vehemently refused, and Arafade knew she was at disadvantage against the three of them. Thinking quickly, she ran back into her lab, continuing to resist the students as they followed her. As they grabbed objects to use as makeshift weapons, Arafade grabbed a small capsule container of the nanobots - labeled the Concourse Swarm - and threw it at them. With the tweaks she had made, they started to violently cluster around and bite at them. It was gruesome to watch at first, but when one student broke free and rushed her with a piece of pipe - which she cursed herself for leaving lying about - she backed up. When she stopped against something metallic and tall, she had a horrible idea. As he came at her swinging, she ducked to the side and shoved him with her shoulder - right into the original Arafold. She then closed the cage and locked it, trapping the man inside as he beat on the walls with the pipe. With the tables turned and Arafade's anxiety that the other two would wake up rising, she connected the cage to her power supply and flipped the breaker - the student's screams were drowned out by the crackling of electrical power flooding the Arafold, and a minute later it stopped. Arafade stood before the cage, dazed by what had just happened. The student's body lied lifeless on the bottom of the cage, and the lab's power had been completely drained. But inside the Arafold, the electricity continued to crackle and jump about, filled with the entire electrical power of her home. The lights eventually returned as she continued to stand there, looking between all three of the lifeless students, and she looked at the Arafold again; the electricity inside crackled and sparked, but the meter on the side didn't drop. Her changes had worked, and it was now containing the power it had drained. It was more power than she had anticipated her entire lab having, but she wasn't complaining. There was only one thing going through her head while dumping the three bodies in her incinerator: they had all worked. It wasn't until the next day that she heard talk of a short 'mysterious blackout' that not only included her home, but every building within fifty square feet. Apparently the college had also learned about this, and one of Zaun's scientific scholars pulled Arafade to the side; they had traced the blackout source to her home, and demanded to know what caused it. Lying through her teeth, she twisted the truth and claimed that the students had come to steal her ideas, showing the bruises he had caused to back her story up. Then, when they attempted to sabotage her devices, it backfired and struck them all with electricity until they died - there was nothing she could do. Rather than turn her over to the authorities, who wouldn't ignore three of the brightest students in Zaun suddenly going missing, the professor helped her sneak out of Zaun with her inventions and led her to the one place that would both offer her amnesty and allow her to perform an infinite number of field tests. "It's still magic, trust me! I just took it and made it better." Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"All charged up and ready to steal the show!"'' ;Attacking *''"Surprise! Heheheh!"'' *''"Let's give 'em a little shock!"'' *''"I bet the Swarm's getting hungry."'' *''"They look positive! Let's change that."'' *''"Where's a good place to hide the body?"'' *''"I'll reinvent them."'' *''"Let's put them six feet under," Arafade pauses. "Or seven for good measure."'' ;Moving *''"Oh, definitely."'' *''"What, over here?"'' *''"What is this, the scenic route?"'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"I can't be weighed down," Arafade pauses. "Much."'' *''"Gonna steal the spotlight."'' *''"Moving right along."'' *''"You ever get bored of this, Summoner?"'' ;When nearby *Upon nearby cast of : "Mind if I take that turret and turn it into something, you know, '''useful'?"'' *Upon nearby cast of : "Mind if I borrow those turret plans for, say, a couple of hours?" *Upon nearby cast of : "Nice grenade there, but mine's way cooler." *Upon nearby cast of : "Okay, now you're just showing off." ;When nearby *Upon a missed : :*''"What's wrong, Blitz? Did you switch off your targeting sensors?"'' :*''"So close, and yet..."'' *Upon an ally's successful : "'Atta boy, Blitz!" *Upon an enemy's successful on Arafade: "Don't grab '''me', you hunk-of-junk!"'' ;Taunt *''"I'll steal your life, and then your weapon! Sound good?"'' *''"Here's a totally new idea: you come here, and then I'll kill you!"'' *''In a sing-song voice: "If you come here, I'll reinvent you into something useful!"'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"How about I put you in my cage instead?"'' *''"Lightning bolt, lightning bolt, lightning- would you just shut up?"'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"'Revered inventor?' The only revered part of you is that hair!"'' *''"You know, for a big name in science, you're pretty short."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Blitz, I'm sending you back to the scrap heap. No hard feelings!"'' *''"You've beeped your last boop, buddy."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Now there are a couple of designs I can get behind."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Yeah, as great as your glorious evolution sounds, I think I'll pass."'' *''"Does your evolution come with a cancel button? No? Well now it does."'' ;Joke *''"Know what you call an ambush by Kennen? Shocking! Heheheh." Arafade sighs.'' *''"What do you call a stampeding Alistar? A charging bull! Ahaha!" Arafade sighs.'' *''"What do you call Heimerdinger's turrets? Useless! Except that big one, I want that one."'' ;Joke near an ally *''"Okay, let's talk techmaturgy!" Arafade pauses. "But don't touch me with that arm."'' *''"Does your glorious evolution plan come with health benefits?"'' ;Joke after scoring a kill *''"Oh sure, blame the thief for kill-stealing. Ha ha, very funny."'' ;Joke during Release the Folds *''"Look- ow! I- OW! Ooooooh! I hate, hate static electricity!"'' *''"At least you're gonna look a lot worse than my static hair."'' Design History Category:Custom champions